Conventional online games have respective target age group and target skill levels as in non-interactive entertainment products. Once users select one of the conventional online games, all users play the same game over a period of time. Various factors determining user experience with online games may include, but are not limited to, individual skill levels of users, types and challenges of the online games, respective learning curves of the users, and how well certain factors align.